Mist, Love, Death
by Sora no hono KHR
Summary: All she wanted was to fight for them, but when she was ready to fly. They clipped her wings. So, she waited and now was ready...to fight back. Four-shot! plus Epilogue
1. Past

So where to begin, I suppose this little piece was inspired by a few people.

Two people who stand out the most though, are deadly-chronicles who inspired me through her stories about Chrome the Valiant and most of all for LLM, for being there as a best friend and understanding me.

Thus I give you, Mist, Love, Death!

Please review as well!

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine nor the lyrics which are from "For the Love of a Daughter" by Demi L.

* * *

Mist, Love, Death

"**Four years old with my back to the door,"**

"_Otōsan?"_

No answer.

"_Okāsan?"_

No responds.

"_Anyone?" _

No reply.

Time passes, and changes happens.

In return, new bonds are formed and promises are exchanged.

Yet despite the changes, growth, and joys, it is always the same ending, regardless of the situation.

"_Mukuro-sama?"_

Dismissive.

"_Boss?"_

Silence.

"**All I hear was the family war,"**

The hallway was dark as she made her way down the hall, slowly approaching the door to her room when she heard a sound.

Laughter.

Chrome paused in her step and turned to the side, peering into the crack of the door. Her hands clenched into fists as she took in what she saw.

Inside the room, in front of the elegantly made fireplace sat Sawada Tsunayoshi, who had by now formally inherited the title of Vongola Decimo, laughing with his Guardians surrounding him on varies chairs. The only two missing from the circle was the ever aloof cloud who stood nearby, his back against a wall and the female mist guardian who stood in the hall watching them all with piercing eyes. While the girls, Kyoko, Haru, Banchi, I-pin, and Hana sat in another corner of the room, eating cake and laughing at a joke Haru shared to the group.

She stared at them laughing and joking as if they had no care in the world.

In a sense, they didn't.

Why would they when they had all they even wanted? A life they just wished for? A family they never thought they would have?

But her.

Turning around, Chrome walked away to her room as she thought back on the day her life changed forever and the day she lost her heart. The shadows bending in on her as she walked onward, a foot in front of the other, her white dress flowing behind her like the mist she was.

She was a shadow among shadows like a lingering image from the past.

* * *

_~Flashback~ 10 years ago… (1)_

_She was dying._

She was fading.

_Never did she imagine that she would end up here, on that thin borderline of life and death._

Here she was again, a different person, a different name, but the same loss, the same hope slowly fading away, still on that same thin borderline of life and death.

_Cats were always her constant companion. It helped that no one desired to talk to her, or even look at her. Home was but an empty house with even emptier words filling the air as her parents try to converse with her. The only comfort she had was when she was walking home and pasted by an alley where a few stray cats lingered, waiting for her presences, and listening patiently to whatever she had to say. Just being with the cats gave her the warm feeling that is shared in the silence between companions. _

Mukuro-sama had given her a new life while Boss gave her a real family to care about.

Both had given her so much and accepted her when no one else did. It gave her courage and hopes to continue running forward with her dying will. She was gifted by the demon that decided to touch an angel and guarded by a lion who believed in her without knowing her.

Life handed to her by a demon in disguise, her silver white soul given for a second life of vows, promises, and ties with the demon. While a determination of bonds, gifted by a lion whose majesties could not be seen except by those he revealed it to, gave to her the strength to fight with her dying will...something to fight for.

_So, it was with little thought that when on that faithful day she had spotted one of those cats she cared for so much in the middle of the road, about to get hit. She had run forward with a resolve that surprised even her, and was hit by that very car._

Now, with her head held high, she walked forward into the path of danger and darkness with a resolve that once was alien to her. She fought with a heart that was darkened by her past, a soul no longer hers to hold, a mind not hers to own, and a body not hers to use to her own accord. But, even with all the sacrifices, when she was ready to fight, with her dying will. **They wouldn't let her.**

"**Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?"**

_The pain was unbelievable and all she could think to herself was at least, it was going to be over soon. At least she could finally rest from the torture of being alone for thirteen years. After so much suffering it can finally end._

In the woods, there she was, alone again. Watching as the clouds go pasts and holding her trident that held so much importance for her. But she was still suffering, still hurting and still bleeding within, the flow never ending, never stopping, never truly free. That ruby red liquid that kept her alive, but ensnare her to her weak form, made her want to scream in anger.

_Lying in the hospital bed was uncomfortable, so many cords that connected to so many machines of steel, so many lines. It amused her that with just a single mistake, she could possibly die._

Fate is funny. She's back at the same place where this all started. Dying, watching with darken eyes as life seeped out of her. Oh how ironic it was that despite the demon's promises, he left her alone like this.

She still remembers the day before he left her alone, the day when she lost the hope she held so dear…

"_Are you the father?"_

"Why Mukuro-sama? Please, tell me! Why are you leaving me?"

"_No, we're not related by blood at all."_

"I have nothing to say. You were nothing but a vessel. Get out."

"**You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless"**

It hurt so much that she could scream from the lies she once believed.

But what hurt the most was when even Boss, refused her help…

"_Darling! Nagi was in a traffic accident!"A beautiful woman looked up as her husband walked over._

"Chrome is in the hospital! Her organs vanished again!" exclaimed the orange hair girl.

_Her husband wore a business suit came over with a disgruntled look. "Thanks to this the business negotiations will have to be postponed."_

"I'm going to check on her!" the brunet yelled back, racing to his Mist Guardian's hospital room.

"_That child, for the sake of saving a cat!" Annoyance seeped through her. "It seems her right eye and some of her internal organs are already done for… They say she can't be saved."_

"She's so worn out! I'm sorry Chrome! We're in the same class, I even knew you were absent and yet I didn't even notice…." A look of worry planted itself onto Boss's face as he pulled at his hair.

"_Hey now, the doctor said that she still be saved if she receives an organ transplant from a blood relative of the same blood type." The man gestured at the intensive care room._

"Boss…I have…a request." Her voice, so dry, so painful, but she had to say it.

"_You've got to be kidding me! Chop up my own body for a child's sake?!" The woman turned around and gripped her arms._

"Huh?" A look of surprise flashed on her boss's face.

"_Ever since she was little that child has never made any friends. Nor can anyone work out what she's thinking. She never became close to you either, did she?" She hesitated. "It isn't just me. No one wished for that child to stay alive this long."_

"Put me…in the…team…" Her eye shone with quiet determination.

"_Oi…Nagi will hear you." He said, however in the back of his mind he was thinking how much the meeting was important and how long this was going to take. _

"By team…do you mean the team for the representative Battle of the Rainbow!?" He jolted backwards in shock.

"_That child is in the intensive care unit. She won't hear anything."_

"B..But Reborn is the one who decides on the members not me…" He mumbled.

_The man opened his mouth but a phone rang. He dug into his pocket and flipped it open. "Oh, it's the company."A few words are exchanged over the lines as the woman continues to tighten the grip on her arms. The man hangs up._

"Besides, your body!"

"_I'm going back to work." The man walks away without a care. "Do as you like."_

"Please…." Pure dying will, strength, and determination flickered in her purple eye.

"_Oi! Darling!"The woman calls after her husband in despair. _

She watched as Boss looked down, his brown gravity defining hair covering his expression that switched between fear and concern. Then clenching his fists, looked back up at her, and said the word she dreaded.

"No…"

Her hope that her boss would understand, shattered before her eye by that one comment.

The heart that had marked her as an angel began to bleed into a hollow heart of nothingness.

_~Flashback ends~_

* * *

"**Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go"**

Otō-san, he might not be my true Oto-san. But even so, he just wanted to be left alone to his own devices and refused to even really get to know me. Always at work, never truly at home, and always treating me as if I was a fragile piece of art. Thinking that I was weak and wouldn't be able to take 'the truth', it was his lies that pierced right through me more than anything else he ever did to me.

"_Oi…Nagi will hear you."_

Okā-san, she wanted a daughter just like her, someone who was normal, someone who wasn't an introvert, an outsider. When Otō-san was busy at work or didn't have enough time for her, she blamed it on me. Even when I was about to die she never gave me the time of day, for her, I was nothing but another withering flower in a vase.

"_Ever since she was little that child has never made any friends. Nor can anyone work out what she's thinking. She never became close to you either, did she?" She hesitated. "It isn't just me. No one wished for that child to stay alive this long."_

Mukuro-sama used me with his selfish hands and always expected more from me, always. I was alright with that, after all without Mukuro-sama, I wouldn't be alive today. But, there are some things that just draw the line. When was there ever a time I could think for myself? Was there really ever a day where I wasn't subjected to his will and poison words that invaded my mind?

"_I have nothing to say. You were nothing but a vessel. Get out."_

Boss, he had lend a hand to me when I needed that comfort, he accepted me into his family when he could have said no, and was there when Mukuro-sama abandon me not just once but twice. But did he really know who I was?

"_Boss…I have…a request." Her voice, so dry, so painful, but she had to say it._

"_Huh?" a look of surprise flashed on her boss's face._

"_Put me…in the…team…" her eye shone with quiet determination._

"_B..But Reborn is the one who decides on the members not me…" he mumbled. "Besides, your body!"_

"_Please…." Pure dying will, strength, and determination flickered in her violet eye._

_He hesitated. "No…"_

* * *

(1)This flashback is an entwined flashback; it is a comparison of Nagi and Chrome's life when her life is in mortal peril and how even if they are different. They are also still the same person as well.


	2. Present

Well, I'm presently surprised so many people like this story.

Actually, unlike my other two stories, it was this one that started the whole thing going. You could say it's been a three year project so far.

Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed and favorite!

C.N.D.: You're wish has been granted :)

96bittersweetblackcat: I'm glad you enjoy this! Unfortunately not really, Chrome will interact with many of the characters and you could see it as pairings but I'm thinking more along the line of platonic relationship. However, if you read this chapter you'll find that Chrome did have a relationship with someone who broke her heart already~

Long live marshmallows: Glad you like it LLM :) It indeed is poetic and is meant to be~ Funny, that is one of my favorite line too. Although my first favorite is "She was a shadow among shadows like a lingering image from the past."

Minekoanime: Here you go!

So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me, but if I could change one thing it would be more Chrome fighting scenes because the girl needs more screen time xD**

* * *

"**It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had"**

_The room is dark._

_At the door a pool of blood was forming. Bodies fill the room within, mangled and twisted, red liquid spattered across the walls and ceiling, not a single spot was left untarnished. It was something that was dreamed in horror novels and movies, something that only a monster could possibly think of creating. _

_A wonderland of terror created by the mist that no one noticed within that darkened space._

_In the center of this chaos stood one female figure, her body covered in blood, the ruby red liquid stained her clothes but her skin so white it gave her the appearance of a ghost. While her violet hair fell over her face dyed in the same blood, as she stood staring blankly at all the damaged that lay before her without a single sign of remorse. _

_Looking out the window the sky was crying tears, full of gloom that none could possibly pierce._

_A flash of light, the scene disappears as if it was all a nightmare, and all that is left is that same girl, now no longer dyed in red, who turns her gaze out the window, wondering when she will be let out her cage. _

"Chrome, do you have anything to add?" Tsuna asked his voice cutting through her thoughts, eyes flashing orange. He gazed across the long table at her lone violet eye that stared back emotionless.

Everyone turned to her as she shook her head. There was nothing to say after all, what could she possibly add that they had not thought of? It didn't really matter in the end, she was still the _fragile_ bird caught in a cage.

"Very well, meeting dismissed."

As everyone got up from their seats and proceeded to their separate tasks, she was left to her own devices. Taking her time she slowly walked out the mansion and into the garden that lay in the back, violet flowers and sakura trees bloomed from the ground, the sight of such beauty causing a small smile to snug itself onto her face.

"Kufufuf, it appears that I have found an angel in the gardens." Came a drawl out voice that she hadn't heard in ages, one that drew back memories she much rather not recall.

The smile slid off her face, replaced with a blank expression. "What are you doing here for, Mukuro?" She turns to face him as he comes to a stop in front of her.

He looked just as he did years ago, the only difference she could locate on him, would be his increase of height that he now somewhat towered over her, and had outgrown his hair to match the style he had when she had seen him ten years in the future.

But besides the obvious, that cocky smirk, that way he held himself, those eyes that had looked at her with so much care that she mistaken it for love. Everything was the same.

She now knew though, that those eyes were filled with nothing but lies.

They were the same, those eyes.

And she had been a fool to trust him.

"Kufufuf, Nagi, my dear Nagi. It's been so long. How have you been?"

Five years, she had not seen him in five years and he comes back with that same twisted smile, thinking that he could just walk back into her life like that?

Did he really think it would work again?

She once would have done anything for him.

Now, he disgusted her.

"You didn't answer my question," her voice was cold as ice. "As for how I have been, it's none of your business Mukuro."

"Kufufuf. Come Nagi, why must you been so cold? Surely you must have missed me?" he smirk his signature smirk that screamed deception to her.

_Miss him? Miss him? Don't make me laugh. _She thought. _You never cared about me. You created things out of nothing that held no truth and twisted my reality. Did you think you could stride right back here and give me your "undying attention" to get me back? Never again, Mukuro._

"Well my dear Nagi?"

"I have nothing to discuss with you," She turned around. "There was never anything to discuss with you." With those final words, she walked away, and never once looked back.

**"Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,"**

Ten years have passed.

Yet she still remembers that cold feeling in her chest when she saw the note that whispered "Get out," in his neat and flowing cursive. Those two words that ripped right through her heart and tore right into her being, and it was from then that her heart, harden. The innocent angel beginning to lost against her own personal demons.

However being the forgiving person was, she had returned to him and given him a second chance. At first she thought she had made the right decision. She was wrong. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time. So although she had returned to him after the Battle of the Rainbow, when he left her once more, she vowed no more.

Gone was the weak girl who couldn't defend herself.

Gone was the weakness she hated.

Gone was the being that made her Rokudou Mukuro's willing vessel.

Vanished were the chains that bounded her to _his_ will.

He would _never_ have her back, this she swore.

**"Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie"  
**

_I love you._

Three words that she would have begged to hear from his voice.

Three words she would have given to him over and over again.

Three words she would never say again.

What did they really mean? What did three mere words really describe in this world where almost everything was a lie but a lie after another? Within the truth hides the lies and within the lies hides the truth, but for her, she's been told too many lies to see the truth anymore.

There were days when she had seen Boss and Kyoko, in those tender moments in the garden, holding each other tightly as if afraid to let go, when they think no one can see them, exchanging this very term that for her, felt like a sword to the heart.

Always wondering, _what_ _if that were me?_

But she knew that she wasn't meant to have such a luxury, she was after all, nothing more than a vessel.

"_Mukuro-sama, I love you."_

"_Kufufuf and I love you Nagi."_

When he had first told her those words, she had thought that maybe, just maybe, she could actually hope that he really cared for her. That he wasn't truly using her and had real feelings, for her. She had gone back to him when the Battle of the Rainbow was over, when he asked for her help once more. And after he kissed her on the lips and bid her good-night soon after saying those three words, on that night in Italy, hope blossomed like a violet about to bloom.

However, reality soon set in and the flower withered away.

Another dead thing, in the garden of the underworld; where nothing was ever what it once was.

Just like her heart.

She now knew that he was nothing but a master, a dictator who wanted everything from her. Every time he had said those words, she had been so glad that someone care so much for her and had any use for her. But over times the lies became apparent and they fell on deaf ears.

He manipulated her too many times now, that even "I love you" sounded like a lie.

She didn't want to be hurt anymore.

So she cut out her own heart, sold her soul to the darkness, and became the darkness itself.

"**You have a hollowed out heart**

**But it's heavy in your chest"**

"Boss, you called for me?" she entered his office in her quiet way, not even the door made a sound as she open it.

"Hm? Chrome?" he looked up from the piles of paperwork that covered his desk. "Oh good you're here! Come in, I have something to discuss with you."

She walked over to his desk and stood there, her gaze piercing that if it were any other man; they would be cowering in fear from her eye that seemed able to cut right through concrete. But Tsuna had grew accustom to the harden gaze that Chrome wore ever since _he_ abandon her, not once, but twice, it hurt to see her this way.

He pushed back from his desk and paced over to the bullet-proof window in his office that faced the back of the mansion, peering down at garden below as he collected his thoughts.

"I'm sure you know about the problems with the Cero Famiglia?" his voice was cool and calm, going right to the point, unlike his younger self who would have stuttered for hours before finding the right words to say.

"Yes," her voice was numb and emotionless, but still as fragile as glass, and Tsuna almost turned around in worry at hearing her voice sound so weak.

However, he remembered that although Chrome looked weak, she was far from it. She was after all the second half of his Mist guardians, and if he didn't trust her, then what kind of friend was he?

"They are the ones who we were going to have an alliance with correct? Boss?" her voice speared through his mind, shaking him from the pondering he was in.

He shook his head and turn around, smiling an apology at her direction. "Gomen Chrome, I was thinking about something," at her nod, he continued. "Yes, that's correct. However," he grimed. "They've decide they much rather destroy the Vongola."

"What do you want me to do, Boss?" her voice was as calm as the sea.

"I need someone to infiltrate the Cero famiglia and find out who is behind the plan that has been rumor will be used to take down the Vongola." He looked at the violet eye that pierced right into his. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"...I could go Boss."

Tsuna's eyes widen in shock before setting into an expression of stubborn refusal. "No, absolutely not, Chrome, this mission is far too difficult for you. You could get hurt!"

Chrome narrowed her eyes before clenching her fist and looked down to the floor, her bangs covering her expression. _How do you know if you never let me on a mission? Why did you even call me when you could have easily just asked one of the others to do it? Oh so I have something to do? Please, I've been stuck in this mansion for years. I'm nothing more than a doll that you all can protect. Well I don't need protecting! How can you say that and be such a hypocrite when you've been in my same position?!_ Rage filled her before she deflated. _But then again, Boss is just being protective._ "Gomen then Boss, I don't have any suggestions."

Tsuna's brow furrowed. "Very well, you are dismissed." As Chrome nodded and turned around to leave, Tsuna spoke, his back to her, facing the windows. "Chrome, I'm sorry"

"…It's ok Boss."

And she left.

"**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless**

**Hopeless, you're hopeless"**

She had to act fast if she didn't want Boss or any of the Guardians to notice she was gone too long from dinner. Then again, it wasn't like it was unusual for her to not be at dinner taken that as a 13 year old she had been natural shy and found it unnerving to eat with others. Only now, five years later did she eat with the _famiglia_ every day.

Hopeful though, they wouldn't miss her this one time.

Remembering that time was limited she quickened her pace, strolled into Boss's office, shutting the door behind her.

Chrome looked around calmly knowing that if she rushed she was more likely to make a mistake and therefore be caught. She silently approached Boss's desk and shifted a few papers on top before finding what she was looking for. A file containing information on the Cero Famiglia, which was first formed not too long after the end of the third Vongola Boss's rule.

_Famiglia: Cero Famiglia_

_Boss: Non Sempre_

_Flame: Nebbia_

_Coat of Arms: A shield with three tridents crossing in the middle, with the phrase in gold on the bottom, "Buio è la nebbia, mortale è la notte, e che la morte è parte della nostra situazion" _(1)

_Location: Paris, France (extra note added by Vongola Ottavo: The Nebbia's used to be an Italian mafia family, thus the Italian phrase used on their coat of arms and their name itself. The reasoning for this is because the only female heir left Italy and married a French businessman, resulting in the famiglia to rebuild itself into a French mafia famiglia instead)_

_Info: Rumored to be conspiring against the Vongola. Plan: Uknown. Currently no one has been dispatched to clear this rumor and whether the Cero Famiglia truly intends to destroy the Vongola._

_Last Updated: 12/1_

Chrome chuckled at the irony upon seeing the last time the info was updated, which was today, four days before her birthday. "Guess I'll be having an early birthday present." (2)

After scanning the rest of the contents she quickly replaced the folder and move to the door to exit the room. But before she even took a step she heard voices in the hall, pressing her ear to the door Chrome listened in on the conversation.

"Are you sure Juudiame?" said a worried voice, Chrome recognized it as Gokudera. "Shouldn't we think this through more carefully first?"

"I don't know Hayato," Tsuna scratched his hair in exhaustion, the lines of lack of sleep apparent on his face. "But if we don't act soon, we may get caught in Non Sempre's plan." He chuckled softly, "I even ask Chrome on how she thought of the situation and if she had any suggestions on which Guardian to do the mission."

"What did Dokuro say?"

"She asked to be the one on the mission."

"Juudiame, don't tell me you agreed to let the Dokuro girl on the mission? She's not strong enough for it."

"Don't worry, I told Chrome how I felt about her taking that mission. I agree. She isn't ready for something like this. Although, I think I may have to visit her later, to apologize again." Tsuna pulled at his hair. "She is in the mansion more often than any of us taken that she never has a mission to fill out. It does get lonely around here."

"Tch. I don't think you need to worry Juudiame. The Dokudo girl will get over it. She got over that pineapple-head who ditched her ten years ago in Paris, France, after doing so before in the Rainbow Battles." the storm replied.

He sighed. "I guess. Anyway, could you contact Kyoya about the Cero Famiglia? Maybe he could find something about the Cero Famiglia that will help our problem."

"Hai Juudiame."

"Thanks Hayato. Anyhow, let's go into my-"

"What's the matter Juudiame?"

Tsuna frowned. "There's something wrong…"

_Oh no!_ Chrome thought. _It must be Boss's Hyper Intuition._ She rapidly step back from the door and looked around in fear for a different exit. The voices got closer.

"It might be an intruder Juudiame. Step back, I'll go in first."

Chrome froze where she stood. _What am I going to do!? Dinner must have ended early. I can't have Boss and Hayato find me here! Wait, I __**can**__ get out of here. My flames of course! How could I forget!?_ Whipping out her trident she swiftly and quietly tapped it to the ground, vanishing into the mist before the door banged open.

The last thing she heard was "Juudiame, there is no one in here!"

"…Haha, I guess I'm just getting paranoid Hayato. It's ok, might just be my lack of sleep from all the paperwork."

"If you say so, Juudiame."

"**Oh, father, please, father**

**I'd love to leave you alone**

**But I can't let you go"**

Chrome reappeared in the hall that lay between the cloud wing that obvious belonged to Hibari and the mist wing where her room was located, unfortunately Mukuro's room was right next to hers. She should remember to ask Tsuna if she could move to a different wing, or no, better yet, kick him out. She was the guardian of the mist after all, that _pineapple bastard_ was barely here at all, unlike her who was confined to this mansion.

_What to do now?_ Chrome thought to herself as she leaned against her trident. _The info I looked had a bit of useful information but barely enough to launch a single scouting mission. _Then she came with the answer which appeared in her head almost immediately. _Of course, Boss asked Hayato to talk to __**him**__ after all…._

"**Oh, father, please, father**

**Put the bottle down**

**For the love of a daughter"**

"Come in," came the deep voice.

Chrome lightly slide open the door of the Japanese style room, slipped into the room, and approached the desk of Hibari Kyoya, who glance up sharply before returning to his work.

She took his silent as a gesture to talk. "Boss asked you to research about the Cero Famiglia, correct?"

"Hn."

"I want that info, and you will not tell Boss about this."

Hibari put down his pen. "And what makes you think I'll do as you want herbivore?"

Chrome's eye sharpened and she held out her hand in which her trident appear. "I'll fight you if I have too."

"Oh?" a smirk formed on his face. "And you think you can beat me?"

"Yes." Her eye was unwavering, the determination setting off her killing intent.

"Wao," Hibari raised an eyebrow at the fury that rolled off the lone-eye herbivore that stood before him. The fury was not one of an herbivore, and perhaps she wasn't an herbivore anymore…

"Well? What is your answer Hibari Kyoya?"

"…Very well herbivore, I will send you the info via email. You will have it by tonight."

Chrome nodded her thanks, turning around she approached the door and quickly slid open the door to leave.

But before she could take another step out, "Herbivore, what do you intent to do with the info I give you?"

"…_A soldier of the shadows, abandoned by those she believed in, decides to take matters into her own hands_." Chrome turned around, her one-eye gaze piercing into Hibari, anger, frustration, loneliness, and many feelings Hibari considered "herbivore feelings" were evident in her eye. Yet he could also see that in the deep corners of that eye was a silent owl of war that was desperate to be released.

He smirked, "Hm, be careful herbivore."

Chrome's eye widen in shock, was he giving her advice?

Then he ignored her and began signing papers once more. She took this as her being dismissed and turned to leave, but before leaving she spoke.

"Good-bye Kyoya-san…" She smiled and turned her back once more and left, but not before whispering the words, "But shouldn't that be carnivore?"

Hibari heard those last words and smirked as he went back to his work. "Perhaps, Chrome Dokuro…."

"**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**

**How could you push me out of your world,"**

"Neh, where are you going Chrome?" ask the cheerful voice of the rain.

"Nowhere really Takeshi-san, I just have something I have to do," Chrome answered as she tighten her boots and check that her trident was in good condition. She wore a black suit with a black skirt replacing the dress pants. "Don't worry too much." She smiled at him but the smile didn't reach her eye as she stood up, satisfied that everything was in order.

"Haha! Well, be careful then!" Yamamoto grinned, however he couldn't hid the slight hint of worry that flickered within his hazel nut eyes.

Chrome noticed this and closed her eyes. _Gomen Takeshi-san, I have to do this on my own, and I'll push you away if I have too. This is my chance to prove myself. _

"Hai," She glanced up at the sky where the sun was setting, a mist was forming. _I won't let them down._

"Chrome?"

"Hai?"

"Catch!" Yamamoto lightly tossed an indigo charm bag to Chrome who caught it.

Chrome looked inside the charm bag and her jaw dropped, snapping her gaze up to Yamamoto, who laughed. "You're giving me this? But this is priceless."

Within the charm bag was a single silver chain necklace, it would have seem quite original if it weren't for the lone indigo gem that gleam on the chain. If Chrome turned it just about right the indigo gem revealed smaller gems within the indigo, the colors of blue, red, green, yellow, purple, and orange.

"Maa maa, it's ok! Consider it a good luck charm or early birthday present!"

Chrome nodded lightly, clasping the charm in her hand. "Thank you, Takesai-san."

"Maa maa," he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "No problem! Just-"his gazed softened, "Be careful Chrome."

Chrome nodded, opening the doors of her balcony. The moonlight streamed through the open door. She looked back, her purple hair blowing in the wind, one lone violet eye gazing in his hazel eyes, the moonlight casting her shadow upon the floor, and looking like a warrior of old from the ancient past. "Thank you Takesai-san, _this mist is forever thankful, goodbye._" Chrome snapped her fingers, the sound ringing in the air as she vanished into the mist.

Yamamoto walked forward, the rays of the moon playing around him. He smiled sadly.

"Please come back safe, Chrome."

* * *

(1) Translation: Dark is the mist, deadly is the night, and yet death is part of our plight

(2) The reasoning for Chrome chuckling at this part is because her birthday is on December 5th and so the irony is that she will be getting what she truly wants with her birthday in just a few days, a chance to fight, a chance to provide she isn't weak, and can fight.


End file.
